Smile Song
|length = 3:23 |season = 2 |headercolor = #88CAF0 |headerfontcolor = #FDF6AE |headerfontsize = 140% |video = 8aerro1otWo}} The''' Smile Song' is a song featured in the episode A Friend in Deed. It is sung by Pinkie Pie expressing her love of laughter, happiness and friends when making her way around Ponyville with a great big smile. In the sequence Pinkie can be seen greeting several ponies, cheering up sad fillies and helping Applejack paint her barn. By the end of the song a large crowd of smiling background ponies and the leading characters have gathered around Pinkie Pie. They all sing along for the finale of the song after which Pinkie Pie meets Cranky Doodle Donkey for the first time. The song is written by Daniel Ingram Lyrics ::['Pinkie Pie'] ::My name is Pinkie Pie (Hello!) ::And I am here to say (How ya doin'?) ::I'm gonna make you smile, and I will brighten up your day-aaay! ::It doesn't matter now (What's up?) ::If you are sad or blue (Howdy!) ::'Cause cheering up my friends is just what Pinkie's here to do ::'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile ::Yes I do ::It fills my heart with sunshine all the while ::Yes it does ::'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile ::From these happy friends of mine ::I like to see you grin (Awesome!) ::I love to see you beam (Rock on!) ::The corners of your mouth turned up ::Is always Pinkie's dream (Hoof-bump!) ::But if you're kind of worried ::And your face has made a frown ::I'll work real hard and do my best ::To turn that sad frown upside down ::'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin ::Yes I do ::Bust it out from ear to ear, let it begin ::Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin ::And you fill me with good cheer ::It's true, some days are dark and lonely ::And maybe you feel sad ::But Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad ::There's one thing that makes me happy ::And makes my whole life worthwhile ::And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile ::I really am so happy ::Your smile fills me with glee ::I give a smile, I get a smile ::And that's so special to me ::'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam ::Yes I do ::Tell me, what more can I say to make you see ::That I do ::It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam ::Yes, it always makes my day! ::Come on everypony smile, smile, smile ::Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine ::All I really need's a smile, smile, smile ::From these happy friends of mine! ::['Choir', '''Pinkie Pie'] ::Come on everypony smile, smile, smile ::Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine ::All I really need's a smile, smile, smile ::From these happy friends of mine! ::[Choir] ::Come on everypony smile, smile, smile ::Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine ::All I really need's a smile, smile, smile ::From these happy friends of mine! ::[Pinkie Pie] ::Yes a perfect gift for me ::Is a smile as wide as a mile ::To make me happy as can be ::Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile ::Come on and smile ::Come on and smile! Chords See also *A Friend in Deed transcript References Category:Season 2 songs